1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting bracket. Particularly, it relates to a mounting bracket for positioning boards in a classroom setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most class rooms include traditional teaching aids such as chalk boards, black boards, or white boards mounted on classroom walls. Generally, such teaching aids have a tray attached near the lower part of the teaching aid. This tray is used for holding items for use with the teaching aid, such as chalk, markers, and erasers. Instructors use these teaching aids for adding notes, comments, or illustrating concepts during the course of their instruction. Often these teaching aids cover entire areas of teaching focus such as a forward classroom wall. During periods of instruction, students or class members may take notes while listening to their instructor or while observing what has been written on these aids.
With the advent of the electronic age, additional classroom teaching aids now have been develop including electronic whiteboards. Some electronic whiteboards are sold under the brand name Smartboard®. An electronic whiteboard generally consists of a display screen and a projector connected to a computer. Through electronic whiteboards, class instruction may include pre-recorded instructions, or supplemental presentations from the instructor, or other instructional material from other sources. The display screen is mounted on a wall of the classroom. The display screen includes a bracket which attaches to the wall. The display screen hangs on the bracket. The projector is mounted to the ceiling so that it points to the display screen. The projector and display screen have to be properly aligned for use.
While the smart board may help supplement teaching, it does not alter the need for a class instructor to add his or her own comments or instruction. Instructors still require access to more traditional teaching aids. Adding an electronic whiteboard to an existing classroom is problematic. For proper use, the display screen needs to be mounted on a wall, preferably in the front of the classroom. However, a traditional teaching aid is already positioned there.
Positioning and mounting an electronic whiteboard with a traditional teaching aid, such as a blackboard, is difficult. The blackboard already extends from the wall. Thus, the electronic whiteboard bracket cannot be positioned on the wall. It is possible to mount the bracket directly onto the blackboard, but that requires holes to be drilled in the blackboard. Thus, the bracket cannot be moved preventing repositioning of the electronic whiteboard for other teachers or users. The chalk tray causes another problem. Preferably, the electronic whiteboard is positioned for easy access by the teacher and students. It needs to be at the same level as the existing blackboard. Thus, the chalk tray is in the way of mounting the electronic whiteboard. Moving the electronic whiteboard up puts it in the wrong position. Another way to mount the electronic whiteboard is to cut off a portion of the chalk tray. However, this further prevents moving of the electronic whiteboard. A final mounting method involves a bracket which extends all the way in front of the blackboard. Such a bracket is large, cumbersome and difficult to install. It also extends the electronic whiteboard further from the wall so that it takes up a greater area of the classroom.
Therefore, a need exists for a mounting bracket more accommodating of existing teaching aids. A need exists for a mounting bracket which reduces the space required for the electronic whiteboard. A need exists for a mounting bracket which is easily moved to new locations. A need exists for a mounting bracket which does not require modification of the existing teaching aids already mounted on a classroom wall.